User talk:Ericard
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kensei The Sacred Fist Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello Ericard! I have uploaded the photo as requested, please check out my page for it! Thanks Hello Ericard, It's me "Jowrab". I uploaded the photo you requested, but do not know where it is on the site. I hope you can find it. http://kensei.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jowrab Cheers! CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR EMAIL? I CANNOT UPLOAD ALL THE STAGES FOR SOME REASON. IF YOU GIVE ME YOUR EMAIL, I WILL SEND YOU ALL THE STAGES IN PNG. FORMAT (jowrab) = Hello again, I uploaded pictures for all stages, some are in jpg (others are png). They are all in the pictures gallery Cheers! = Hello, I'm sorry , I do not know how to get the "far" camera.....the game doesn't let you change camera angles. I can only do close, not far. SORRY! Hi, felt like I was flooding the comments a little by asking where you got your backstory information for the game's hidden characters, so I thought I'd bring it here. I own the Japanese version of the game, and have looked extensively for supplementary materials online - there aren't any - and nowhere can I find half of the bio information your Wiki contains. Where did you find it? GomessQ (talk) 14:31, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Like I said I've searched extensively for supplementary materials like comics and have found none. Can you tell me these comics' title, how many issues there were? I assume you actually own them, and that's where the bios on this Wiki came from? Perhaps you can post more info on them. 21:40, February 8, 2014 (UTC) (Apologies, the previous message: "Like I said I've searched extensively for supplementary materials like comics and have found none. Can you tell me these comics' title, how many issues there were? I assume you actually own them, and that's where the bios on this Wiki came from? Perhaps you can post more info on them." was posted by me.) GomessQ (talk) 21:42, February 8, 2014 (UTC)